


A Hard Day's Night

by lightofdaye



Series: Humpathon 2014 Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bath Sex, Denial of Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightofdaye/pseuds/lightofdaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy waits for Ron to get home from work</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble written for Shy Of Reality's prompt: "Ron & Pansy - helping him relax: Ron is an auror and when he gets home, Pansy knows just how to help him relax." at Humpathon 2014. And yes the title is a Beatles’ reference. I’m cool like that.

Ron Weasley paused by his front door to steel himself. He took a quick glance at the starry sky and then flung himself inside.

“You’re late.” Pansy Parkinson glared at him, her grey eyes dark and stormy. “We were supposed to be eating out tonight.”

“Sorry. Um... Work?”

“It’s always work. Don’t know why I put up with it. If you weren’t such a good shag Wealsey I’d…” She trailed off… “Well come in and get out of those robes.”

Ron struggled out of his Auror’s robes and flung himself into his armchair, putting his feet up on the coffee table.

“Boots too!” Pansy snarled, lifting his foot to yank off the offending item. “You’ve trod mud into my carpets.”

“Your carpets? This is my flat.” Ron said, only half-amused.

“Keep telling yourself that,” Pansy snarled.

“Pansy, all I want is a cup of tea-oh!” He stopped as Pansy shoved a hot mug into his hands from somewhere. The tea was orange and apparently full of plenty of sugar and milk just the way he liked it but when he lifted it to his nose he coughed from the strong firewhiskey scented fumes wafting from it.

But he barely had time to enjoy that before Pansy was complaining how filthy he was again and dragged him off to the bathroom. The bath looked small, but careful spellwork meant that once you got it in it, it was more than big for both of them and Pansy had filled it to the brim with hot water and bubblebath.

Undressing quickly Ron sank into the bath, it was just the right temperature, easing the sores of the day and relaxing him brilliantly. 

“Thank you, Pansy,” he said unthinkingly, “This is all very nice and romantic of you.”

Pansy froze, facing away from him, just having taken off the last of her clothes. Then she turned and clipped him round the ear. Ron cried out more startled than hurt.

“Not nice.” She growled. “Not romantic. How dare you. I’m not your girlfriend Weasely. All I’m interested in is this.” –she thrust her hand in the bubbly water to grasp between her legs. “I only poured you a bath to get you naked. Dammit!”

She clambered in to the bath and straddled him, riding him quickly and hard enough to create stormy waves in his bathtub. They clung at each other, wet hands slipping over slick skin until Pansy’s legs shook and she groaned something that might just have been his name.

Pansy collapsed against him, resting boneless on his chest. She sighed as he wrapped his arms about her. One hand rested at the small of her back, the other traced its way up spine, holding her steady, his thumb circling the sweet spot next to her shoulder blade. 

“I’m okay. I’m okay.” He said soothingly to her. “I’m fine. Not that you care.”

“That’s right.” She said with a sniff of relief. “Don’t care.”

Ron held her reassuringly for a long time.


End file.
